clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutaway Gags Season 4
Cutaways Gags from Season 4 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Appears in !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Cutaway Owner !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|References !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Season No. |- |rowspan="2"| || Catchy tune || A General Thanksgiving Episode ||align="center"| Rallo & Holt ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Herbert enjoys Rallo and Holt's song. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || In Memoriam II || Turkey Pot Die ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland imagines the deaths of the turkeys...and Jeff Conaway. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Oops || A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women ||align="center"| Cleveland & Dr. Fist ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland imagines the possible outcome of reversing his vasectomy. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Out-of-body experience || 'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland has an out-of-body experience after eating a gourmet shelter sandwich. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Marriage || Hustle 'N' Bros. ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland's marriage joke leads to an interlude. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || no || Wide World of Cleveland Show ||align="center"| -- ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| A word from our sponsors. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Interlude I || Wide World of Cleveland Show ||align="center"| -- ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| A break in the action. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Interlude II || Wide World of Cleveland Show ||align="center"| -- ||align="center"| 3 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| A break in the action. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A Night in Paris || When a Man (or a Freight Train) Loves His Cookie ||align="center"| Evelyn Brown ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cookie knows that Cleveland had covered for his dad for years, including a trip to Paris. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cutaway || Brownsized ||align="center"| Rallo ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Rallo's mooning of Devon is edited. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dog fight || A Rodent Like This ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland recalls not being allowed to have a dog. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Ebert Williams || The Hangover Part Tubbs ||align="center"| Donna ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Donna tells Cleveland of how his father has used Ebert Williams as a stand-in for Cleveland for years. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dynamite Donna || The Hangover Part Tubbs ||align="center"| Donna & Cleveland ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland reminds Donna of when she was "Dynamite Donna." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The night before || The Hangover Part Tubbs ||align="center"| Donna ||align="center"| 3 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| A flashback recalls the previous evening. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The dentist visit || California Dreamin' ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland remembers his previous visit to the dentist. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mob doctor || Fist and the Furious ||align="center"| Dr. Fist ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Dr. Fist recounts how he became a doctor for the mob. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Young Cleveland || Crazy Train ||align="center"| Cleveland ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland has a flashback to helping his dad with his car. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Feminine hygiene shopping || Wheel! Of! Family! ||align="center"| Donna ||align="center"| 1 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Donna tells Cleveland that Auntie Momma took Roberta out shopping for feminine hygiene products. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Record trade || Wheel! Of! Family! ||align="center"| Robert Tubbs ||align="center"| 2 ||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Robert recounts falling in love with Dee Dee after hearing her sing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:The Cleveland Show Wiki